


A Fairwell

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [26]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Here it is. The Misadventures finale that no one wanted :(





	A Fairwell

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The Misadventures finale that no one wanted :(

“Let’s give a round of applause for the hottest b-boy crew in Seoul, MDMC!”

 

Enthusiastic applause and cheers sounded from the crowd as the dancers left the stage. As per usual, the annual Winter Fest was taking place but this time on a bigger scale. Winter Fest was a celebration held at the end of the winter semester following the conclusion of finals. It was the university’s way of recognizing and acknowledging the students for another successful semester. This year’s fest happened to overlap with the local Snow Fair so with some strings pulled the two festivals were combined to create a mix of fair rides and live student performances for the open public. It was tradition for various student ensembles to perform; events that included vocal, dance and theater performances amongst peers.

 

Beyond the stage located in the center of the festivities, the rainbow lights of the Ferris Wheel in motion shined brightly. The speakers played loud pop music and at 8:30 PM, the fair excitement was still in full swing. Groups of friends huddled together eating potato tornados and ddukbokki. Others chasing each other around with cotton candy stuck to their fingers. Potential couples trying their hand at winning big stuffed animals to impress one another. It was the night they all needed after long weeks of exams; a good night to enjoy games and rides with friends.

 

Sungwoon and Daniel stood cuddled together behind the stage, hidden from the majority of the crowd. Sungwoon held Daniel by his waist, fingers tapping on the small of his back while Daniel rested his arms on Sungwoon’s shoulders. Their faces were close together, speaking softly to one another in this rare chance they got alone. When Daniel had finished performing with his b-boy crew he’d scurried directly into his hyung’s arms seeking praise and affection.

 

“I missed you today.” Daniel said, bumping his nose to his boyfriend’s.

 

Sungwoon scrunched up his nose, “I actually missed you too.”

 

“Oh my! You actually did?” He teased. Sungwoon stuck out his tongue. “Really, though. Sorry for not being around much tonight.” He lamented.

 

Sungwoon took in Daniel’s solemn expression. “It’s fine. You’re a wanted man.” He smiled.

 

“Yeah but I only want to spend time with you,” He punctuated his words by knocking his forehead against Sungwoon’s.

 

Although Daniel had been sweet talking him for months, it never ceased to catch Sungwoon off guard and accelerate his heartbeat. His cheeks turned pink against his own will.

 

“I could be doing all these things with Seongwoo or the other guys, but I’d turn them all down to be with you.” Daniel smiled sweetly, turning the charm on to max level.

 

“Alright, alright.” Sungwoon said resting his forehead on Daniel’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling sick or if butterflies had been set free in his stomach. What he did know was that with any more cheesiness his cheeks would blow up. “You’re too good with words, Daniel. I won’t last long if you keep it up.” He peered up at his human Samoyed tiredly holding eye contact.

 

Daniel breathed out a small laugh and leaned down. Sungwoon tilted his head up and after a lengthy day of stolen moments, their lips met. Daniel tightened his arms around the older’s shoulders, letting Sungwoon’s tongue mesh with his. They enjoyed their moment for a few minutes before breaking apart, each with small lovesick smiles on their faces. Daniel giggled which prompted Sungwoon to open his eyes in curiosity. However, without anything said, he understood. If he were to compare Daniel’s laughs to anything it would be the happy tail wagging of a puppy. And if Sungwoon were to be honest, if he had a tail, it would be wagging too. When Daniel’s giggles subsided, Sungwoon pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

 

"Yo Daniel! Oh."

 

Reluctantly, they pulled away at the call of Daniel’s name. Daniel automatically wrapped his arms around Sungwoon’s head, pressing him to his neck and leaning his cheek on the smaller’s head.

 

"Nooo,” Daniel whined. “Don’t let them take me,” He whispered as he looked at Seongwoo who was awkwardly waiting for them to break their embrace.

 

"Go. He needs you." Sungwoon chuckled and rubbed his palms soothingly on Daniel’s back.

 

"Fine,” Daniel grumbled. “I’ll take my services elsewhere, I guess." He added with a pout.

 

Sungwoon gave Daniel that sweet smile with the high cheekbones that made Daniel melt every time. He kissed Sungwoon’s forehead tenderly and released him heading over to his best friend with a “What do you want?” that seemed anything but annoyed.

 

When they were a considerable amount away from Sungwoon, Seongwoo quietly glanced at Daniel.

 

“You seem really happy, bro.”

 

The corners of Daniel’s mouth popped up in a grin full of adoration. "I am."

 

**+++**

 

Sungwoon found his roommates by the claw machine in the make-shift arcade. It took all of two seconds to recognize Jaehwan’s raucous laughter and a minute for Jisung to spot him walking towards them.

 

“Back so soon? Did the peach sign flash in the sky and call your lover boy away?”

 

Sungwoon smirked and placed a hand on the glass box of the machine Minhyun was playing. “Yep. He’s a wanted man.”

 

“Remember when you tried so hard to deny your feelings? And now you’ve turned into a sap. Your skin has even got better.” Jaehwan commented.

 

“Excuse me. My skin has always been great unlike yours. What’s changed since you’ve been with Sewoon? Oh, that’s right. You gained weight.”

 

Minhyun and Jisung snorted and Jaehwan smiled while he held his pudgy stomach. “Yeah, well. I’m happy.” He proclaimed in an easy tone.  

 

“Now when will I be happy?” Jisung pressed a hand to his forehead melodramatically.

 

“When you stop having a loose ass and actually try to settle down with a good guy.”  Minhyun snapped; the Rilakkuma in the metal claw’s grasp slipped back into the pile.

 

Sungwoon threw his head back as a loud laugh bubbled out.

 

“Damn, Minhyun hyung,” Jaehwan cackled.  “Spare his life.”

 

“Just stating the facts,” He said as he grinned at Jisung. “Right, hyung?”

 

Jisung tutted and averted his gaze. “Whatever. Obviously, you guys haven’t noticed but I’ve been flying solo these past few days.”

 

“And we’re very proud of you, hyung.” Sungwoon announced. “I wonder how long it’ll last.” He muttered loud enough for Jisung to smack all three of them.

 

They pushed and shoved each other over to the ring toss game next, where Sungwoon’s temper flared up after missing every shot he took.

 

“This game is obviously rigged!” He yelled and Jaehwan laughed maniacally, leading them away from the rings to the balloon popping wall where Jisung prohibited Sungwoon from handling the darts in fear he might hit a moving target in his undying rage. Unsurprisingly, Minhyun beat them all. (“It must be his hidden savageness that allows him to prevail.” They’d all agreed.)

 

By then, they’d worked up such a hunger they followed the sweet scent of the fish shaped bread Daniel loved so much to the food stands. Jisung and Minhyun ordered chicken wings and Jaehwan shared his waffle fries with Sewoon who’d appeared after they’d left the balloon popping wall. Within the next fifteen minutes their small group of five had grown to a large squad of about twenty. An assortment of upper and lowerclassmen horsing around underneath the fairy lights strung above them while devouring their cheap dinner.

 

“This gives another meaning to the term sausage fest,” Gunhee said to Sungwoon under his breath, watching Hyunbin and Donghan use their corndogs as lightsabers.

 

“Hyung, I need your advice!” Sungwoon flinched at the sudden touch of his elbow, sloshing the half empty cup of ddukbokki in his hand. He turned to his side with wide eyes to find Daehwi looking at him through his lashes, ringing his hands together.

 

“Not here.” Daehwi said, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him away from the overbearing hyungs.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Remember my friend Jinyoung? The one who-”

 

“You have a huge crush on?” Sungwoon scratched his forehead. “Jinyoung who always looks tortured, yes.”

 

Daehwi gasped, embarrassed, and shushed him. “Hyung! Don’t be so loud! Everyone will find out.”

 

“Daehwi, everyone already knows. He’s the only one who doesn’t.”

 

“But…” The freshman stuck his bottom lip out and tugged at the sleeves of his jacket.

 

Sungwoon rose his eyebrows prodding the freshman to go on.

 

“Well, I thought since we were having a good time tonight I would, uh, confess.” Sungwoon gave him a big smile in support. “Yeah, so I was thinking of giving him something, but I don’t know what. I thought maybe a flower? But I don’t want to be _that_ cliché. And its winter so I can’t just pluck it from the ground. Also, he is a guy, so I don’t want to insult his masculinity or anything because he’s obviously manly enough because you know, I like him, but-”

 

“Daehwi, you’re rambling. Relax.” Sungwoon laughed and put his hands on Daehwi’s shoulders. He exhaled deeply and Sungwoon could see how nervous he really was.  “Didn’t you tell me his face was as small as a lollipop once? What if you get him one of those big swirly ones?”

 

Daehwi’s eyes lit up instantly with the idea. “Yeah! I think I could do that!” He blinked his cheerful eyes three times and then deflated. “But then what do I say?”

 

Sungwoon bit the inside of his lips. “Just tell him you like him?” He wasn’t quite sure what the younger wanted to hear.

 

“That’s it? What did Daniel hyung say to you?”

 

“How do you know it was him who confessed first?” Daehwi gave him a disbelieving look. “Alright fine. We got into a big fight and that’s how I found out so that’s not helpful to you. Um.” Sungwoon puckered his lips in thought and channeled his inner Daniel- in other words, _What Would Daniel Do?_ “Why don’t you tell him a pun? Hand him the lollipop then say I’m a sucker for you.” He’d said it half joking but Daehwi nodded his head like it was the most creative wordplay he’d ever heard. His shoulders straightened and he smiled brightly.

 

“Thanks, hyung!”

 

Sungwoon watched him run away excitedly and gave a half shrug. He hoped Jinyoung was one for lame jokes. Most importantly, he hoped he didn’t pull a Sungwoon and run away from what could be a great relationship. He shook his head in disgrace at his past self and went back to the dessert booth to get a churro.

 

“Jisung hyung is entitled to have all the fun he wants in college.”

 

“He’s going down a dangerous path! Hyung isn’t exactly that young to be jumping from man to man. Ultimately, it won’t make him happy.”

 

Sungwoon had apparently walked into a very heated discussion of his oldest friend’s personal life. He had the tiniest thought of coming to Jisung’s rescue, but this was probably the intermission he needed in his life. He learned that Sanggyun and Yongguk were in favor of Jisung’s habits, a.k.a team _Let Him Do Whatever He Wants_. In this case, _do_ meaning “sleep with whoever he wants.” Youngmin and Jonghyun were against it; team _Please, Hyung Stop Moping and Get a Boyfriend_.

 

“This is no one’s business but my own! Besides, how many times do I have to tell you guys that I’ve been dateless for a while now?!” Jisung yelled, flailing his arms around. “Please drop the subject and meddle with someone else’s love life!”

 

They did lay off the Jisung topic but somehow veered towards a discussion about things that should not be spoken of in public. Or at all for that matter but that was Sungwoon’s opinion. Nonetheless, he nodded and laughed when prompted, feeding into the vulgar shenanigans of his friends. (Sungwoon was no saint after all.)

 

“Hyung, you’re so outdated. Why do you do it like that?”

 

“Because it feels better that way! Don’t make me-”

 

“What feels better that way?” No one noticed when Seonho weaseled his way into the circle; innocence radiating like the light of the crescent moon above them.

 

Everyone paused, glancing at each other sideways. The group quickly dispersed with distinct mutters of “I’m not going to break it to him” leaving Seonho to pester Jisung with his curiosity.

 

**+++**

 

The stars could clearly be seen now, time nearing 9:45. Sungwoon wondered if Daniel would make it back to him in time to see the closing fireworks display. He was on his second churro when he felt someone take a bite from over his shoulder. He perked up seeing Daniel behind him with a paper cup of soda in his hand and a big goofy smile on his face.

 

“I thought you were never coming back.” Sungwoon said as Daniel took another bite of his churro and a sip of the drink in his hand.

 

“Of course, I’d come back for you, baby,” He winked causing Sungwoon to roll his eyes.

 

“Aren’t the fireworks starting soon?” Jisung asked.

 

“Yeah, actually they told us we should head over now before they make the announcement.” Daniel answered, pieces of churro falling out of his mouth. Sungwoon sacrificed his hand to cover it before anything else could fall out.

 

“What are waiting for then? Let’s go!”

 

Like a flock of birds, the group migrated to the frozen lake to secure the closest and best seats in the house. Sungwoon and Daniel strolled behind everyone, swinging their interlaced hands.

 

“Daehwi asked me how he should confess to Jinyoung today.” Sungwoon spoke, carefully stepping through the grassy path.

 

“He asked _you_? You who couldn’t admit your feelings for me?” Daniel said mock surprised. Sungwoon pressed his lips together and looked away. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Continue,” Daniel laughed and squeezed their connected hands.

 

“He said he wanted to give him something but didn’t know what, so I told him to get one of those big swirly lollipops.”

 

“Why a lollipop? Why not a rose or something?”

 

“Jinyoung’s face is apparently as small as that lollipop. Besides, how cliché is a rose? Would you have accepted a rose if I gave it to you?”

 

“I would accept anything my baby gives me.” Sungwoon glanced at Daniel in disgust and made retching noises.

 

“You’re lucky we made it to the lake already or else I would have had to kick your ass for your millionth sappy phrase of the day.” Sungwoon threatened.

 

Daniel turned him around and back hugged him tightly. “Mhm, yeah.”

 

In the corner of his eye, Sungwoon saw Daehwi and Jinyoung standing by the opposite end of the lake. He tried to catch what Daehwi was saying, craning his neck in their direction, but couldn’t hear over the chatter of the growing crowd. He watched Daehwi pull the lollipop from behind his back and offer it to Jinyoung with both hands. Sungwoon held his breath in anticipation before letting it out when he saw Jinyoung take the lollipop shyly. He took Daehwi’s hand in his and they walked closer to their friends. He saw Woojin clap Daehwi on the back proudly.  

 

_I raised him well,_ Sungwoon thought contently and leaned further into his boyfriend’s embrace. He looked around the lake and spotted his friends- Minhyun with his arm linked with Jonghyun’s, Jaehwan and Sewoon playing their guitars on a bench, Jisung standing by himself for once but seemingly at peace, Daehwi and Jinyoung sneaking peeks at each other- everyone was happy.

 

“Daniel?” Sungwoon spoke over his shoulder.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

“Of course, babe.” He pecked Sungwoon on the cheek.

 

“Babe in a platonic way?” Sungwoon laughed thinking about that day that seemed so far from the present.

 

“Babe in an I love you way,” Daniel replied softly, resting his head on top of Sungwoon’s.

 

The fireworks started soon after, explosions of vivid color igniting the black sky as all the fair-goers watched in mild awe. Some oohing and ahhing quietly, a few loudly throwing fire crackers at each other. Daniel fell into the first category; breath hitting Sungwoon’s ear in a small puff of air every time he opened his mouth in amazement.

 

What amazed Sungwoon the most was that after all these months of trials and tribulations, he and Daniel were finally together. Not only together but happily in love. A smile graced his features as he stood wrapped in Daniel’s cozy embrace. He wondered what next semester had in store for them; separately and together. How many more misadventures would they live to tell? That thought alone was enough to fill Sungwoon with hope. A feeling that he knew was mutual and for an ordinary college student in love, it was more than enough.

 

_Fin._

 

* * *

 

 

_**Epilogue:** The Return of the Spoons_

_Knock knock_

“Minhyun get the door for me please.” Jisung asked as he tied his apron.

 

Minhyun acquiesced, placing his textbook down to open the door.

 

“Hi hyung,” A deep voice greeted.

 

“Jisung hyung, it’s for you.” Minhyun invited the guest inside.

 

“For me? And they’re calling you hyung? Why would it be for me? Minhyun, I’ll have you know I’ve given up dating younger guys. I only date those who are close to my age. I—Oh! Guanlin, what brings you here?”

 

Guanlin held up his hands.

 

“What are tho-” Before Jisung could get the question out he took one of the objects from Guanlin’s hands.

 

“Your spoons, hyung.” Guanlin told him innocently.

 

“What is this?!” Jisung shrieked. Minhyun buried himself into his textbook. “What did you do to them?!” He yelled, holding the folded metal spoon.

 

“We had to bend them a little-” (“A little?!” Guanlin flinched.) “to make the tower of spoons.”

 

“I told you they were making a tower of spoons.” Everyone turned their head to find Daniel walking out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “I told you.” He repeated smugly.

 

“You were here _again_?” Minhyun asked flabbergasted.

 

“You didn’t know _again?”_ Jisung asked judgingly, forgetting about the true matter at hand.

 

“Don’t worry, hyung. We kept it real quiet.” Daniel snickered. The door to Sungwoon and Minhyun’s room flew open and Sungwoon rushed out, yanking Daniel inside.

 

“SORRY! SORRY!” Sungwoon yelled as Daniel simultaneously said, “Ooh hyung, take it easy there. Wait ‘til we get inside the bedroom!”

 

The door slammed and Guanlin tapped Jisung on the shoulder.

 

“I’ll just leave these here,” He said dropping the bent spoons on the counter and fleeing.

 

“Great! Just great, Guanlin!” Jisung hollered after him.

 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Jaehwan questioned, shuffling out of his room. “Whoa, cool spoons, hyung.”

 

Jisung dragged his hand over his face and Minhyun shook his head.

 

Here’s to the end of a long winded yet fun-filled semester.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it to the ending please give yourself a round of applause! This wasn’t supposed to make it passed the first chapter. Initially, I posted The Turtleneck just to see if I could get like 2 kudos lol but everyone was overwhelmingly supportive so I continued it. I’ve never written anything before (much less posted it for the viewing public) so I was surprised you guys liked my novice writing. My plan was to retire from writing altogether after this to be honest. But..... ;) (Fun fact! The Turtleneck and Call Me were originally written for my other main OTP Kaisoo!) 
> 
> Thank you to every single person that commented and gave kudos or reached out on tumblr. I’m more than thankful that you liked the story! (I reread comments every night before I go to sleep lol) I wish I could send kudos back to each and every one of you. ❤️
> 
> Lastly, I wanna know what your favorite parts were! Favorite chapter or scene or line. Something that made you happy or laugh or sad. Maybe mad? Lol. Leave a long ass descriptive paragraph in the comments for me to read! ^^
> 
> Thank you again & long live Nielwoon!!!


End file.
